


Kara Zor-El (podfic)

by Shipsaresinking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is in the midst of her teenage rebellion phase and Kara thinks she's like the coolest ever, Clark Kent and Eliza are mentioned, Coming Out, Danvers Sisters, Gen, POV Kara Danvers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsaresinking/pseuds/Shipsaresinking
Summary: “And while you have your eyes closed,” Alex says, “how about you tell me what’s been bothering you.”“Um,” you say. You take a moment to collect your thoughts, untie your tongue, and try again: “Uh.” You focus on the sound of the Rubik’s Cube she's fiddling with and her fingers brushing against the cheap plastic. “I think I maybe don’t like my name,” is what you finally say. It’s not everything, but it is important. You’re still not sure what everything means for you yet, anyway.Podfic of work by blatant_sock_account
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Kara Zor-El (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kara Zor-El](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723803) by [blatant_sock_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatant_sock_account/pseuds/blatant_sock_account). 



> Thanks so much to blatant_sock_account for letting me post this podfic of their story.  
> Sorry for any issues with the audio quality or any stuttering or coughing. I recorded this for fun because I love this story its just so... tender? is maybe the way to describe it. It's both sad and happy and reflective and hopeful. Anyways regardless of whether or not anyone listens to it, I had fun :) hope you are well  
> Beck

google drive link: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_2Qydf0kstGzWTFgaVdwuTKU2e7mfu1V

please let me know if there are any issues accessing this file


End file.
